


Five Times

by watermelonriddles



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelonriddles/pseuds/watermelonriddles
Summary: The five times that Steve kissed Bucky.





	Five Times

The first time Steve kissed Bucky it was an accident, at least that’s what he told Bucky at the time. It was back when he was his small, pre-serum self. He had tripped over while stumbling through the dark trying to find his bed. In his defence, he couldn’t see where he was going and he had forgotten that Bucky was asleep on the floor. He had tripped over one of Bucky's many blankets, and falling on top of him was a complete accident, but kissing him immediately afterward might not have been so accidental.

The second time Steve kissed Bucky was sometime after Steve saved him and the rest of his unit. Once Bucky was medically cleared, the two of them finally got some time alone and Steve simply got caught up in the moment. He hugged Bucky tightly, really took a moment to appreciate that his friend was alive and safe. It was when he pulled back, and really looked at Bucky’s face, that Steve leaned forward and kissed him. Although it lasted slightly longer than the first time, Steve was still unable to process it because he was walking away almost as soon as it started.

The third time Steve kissed Bucky was sometime before he fell from the train. They were just about to go on a mission when they both found themselves alone. This was the first time that Bucky seemed to be somewhat on the same page. He approached Steve who backed up, and once he was against the nearest wall, Bucky stopped moving. There was a lingering silence between them. Knowing that they would have to leave any minute, Steve stepped forward, closing the gap between them. He placed his hands on either side of Bucky’s face right before he leaned in and kissed him. This time Steve took a moment to appreciate it, but it wasn’t enough time to allow a response.

The fourth time Steve kissed Bucky was right after he decided to r eturn to cryogenic sleep. They were granted a moment alone before it happened. Steve tucked Bucky’s hair behind his ear. He wasn’t too sure why he did it, or why he touched Bucky’s cheek softly right before he kissed him. Steve’s hand went to the back of his head and pulled him closer for a moment. This was the first time that Bucky started to respond, but Steve stepped back quickly. He looked down at the ground as T’Challa and the others stepped back into the room. When Bucky wasn’t looking, Steve watched him carefully, committing each detail to memory.

The fifth time Steve kissed Bucky was right after they were reunited in Wakanda. With the threat of Thanos looming Steve knew that this might be the last time he kissed Bucky, so this time it was going to be different. As their meeting to discuss battle strategy came to an end, everyone started to file out of the room, but Steve and Bucky, although they had stood up, stayed where they were. Once the door swung shut Steve turned to Bucky. He gripped the front of his shirt and tugged him close enough to kiss him. Everything about this kiss was different. This time Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist as he kissed him back. They held onto each other like their lives depended on it. Every time they pulled apart, one of them would go right back in for another kiss. At one point Bucky, his lips lightly pressed against Steve's, mumbled, "don't you ever pull away again."

**Author's Note:**

> I just missed these two a whole lot.


End file.
